Wet dreams, anpan buns, ninjas and secrets
by Miss-Robin
Summary: Naruto has a problem, he keeps having these messy dreams involving a certain sexy dark haired ninja.Sasuke has a problem, he just found out a major secret about his rival and best freind.Sakura wont stop passing out.Evan Kakashi is looking up from Icha Ic
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto-chan… I love you too."

Naruto smiled, looking down at him, the dark haired boy slowly planting kisses along his naked chest, making his way lower, and lower and lower and then- "ooooh saaassuuukkkkkkkeeeee-kuuuunn……"

Naruto's breathing grew heavier; Sasuke paused, raised his head and smiled at him, then continued.

"oooh..oohh..OHHH"

Minutes passed. Naruto's breath hitched, followed by a gulping sound from Sasuke.

Sauske was in love with him, and he swallowed. This was too good to be true.

BZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZ

Naruto Uzimaki shot out of bed, blushing heavily.

"KUSO! I knew it was too good to be true!"

He looked down, then blushed again "SHIT! I just washed these sheets! (sweat drop)!"

Naruto was beginning to have a serious problem. This was almost like the one he had when he was much younger, except that this wasn't urine. He looked back down at his alarm clock again, and nearly had a heart attack.

"AHHH! KAMI-SAMA! I'm already late!"

This shouting was followed by Naruto running franticly around the room searching for something that at least smelled clean, then dashing to the restroom to quickly shower, change and brush his teeth.

On his way out he grabbed an old convenience store anpan bun from the kitchen table, and while running, ripped it open and shoved it into his mouth.

After a few seconds of going over light speed he had the bridge in his view.

Kakashi-Sensei was reading Icha Icha Paradise with a dull look on his face, Sakura's eyes were bulging, probably trying to distinguish whether it was that idiot Naruto racing towards them or just a long orange streak in a hurry, and Sasuke was looking in the other direction, with a very pissed-off expression on his face.

"Sorry I'm La-" Naruto started, just before catching the famous Uchiha Death Glare.

He breathed in suddenly, and the uneaten half of the anpan bun found its way into Naruto's throat. Naruto stopped, his eyes bulging out, even farther than Sakura's, his faced was turning red, and he started making rapid hand motions to his throat.

"Oh. I believe Naruto is choking. Someone should probably do something…" Kakashi-Sensei hinted to his students in a bored voice, while turning the page, not taking his eye off the book.

"NARUTO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING STUPID! STOP CHOKING!" Sakura yelled, not budging.

Sometimes she just couldn't stand him.

It was then her turn to receive the Death Glare, as Sasuke started walking forward, his pace quicker than usual.

"You alright, Dobe?" He asked, the look on his face softening slightly as he noticed the tears streaming down Naruto's tomato red face.

That's when Sasuke's stroll turned into a jog, and then a sprint, and then he was nothing but a big black streak, just like the orange one earlier.

SPLASH.

Naruto collapsed into the river, just before Sasuke reached him, and in turn Sasuke dove in after him.

This is when Kakashi finally looked up, slightly amused, and Sakura cried out "SASUKE!"

"Why are you worrying about him? He's not the one in trouble, Sakura" Kakashi turned from her, and walked in the boy's direction.

Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the water, drenching wet.

"He's not breathing, what do I do?"

He looked up at Kakashi-Sensei with a slightly kinder look in his eyes than usual.

"CPR of course."

Sasuke gulped and leaned it, Sakura nearly fainted, when his lips met Naruto's, she fell to the floor.

Naruto's eyes opened to the scene of his dreams, still in a daze he coughed out "I..cough cough love you Sasuke-k-kun…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, Kakashi rolled his eyes, unsurprised, and Sakura's body twitched slightly.

Naruto closed his eyes, opened them again, and shouted "HOLEY CRAP, why am I soaking wet!"

Kakashi watched Sasuke glance back at Naruto for the thirty seventh time since they had started there training that day.

"Sasuke!" his kunai went flying right passed the boys head, Sasuke jumped, a late response.

"Sasuke? Are you okay? What's with you?" Sakura asked, annoyingly.

Sometimes he really couldn't stand her.

Naruto looked up from fixing his sandal, with a big grin on his face.

"Is wonder-boy finally losing his touch?"

He received a glare from Sasuke, with a lot less potency than he expected. Sasuke's cheeks were rosier than usual, the dark haired boy turned to retrieve the kunai, throwing it back at his sensei.

Kakashi grinned slightly while catching it. Sasuke turned and stormed off.

"What's with him?" Naruto inquired.

"See what you did, idiot!" Sakura snapped, sure that it was his fault like always.

'What did I do this time?' Naruto wondered, his face dropping for a second. He turned back to Kakashi, to continue his training.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do I really need to say it?

Sasuke decided he needed a break.

Not just a break from training, a break from seeing Naruto.

'_Did he really mean that? Does he really love me?_'

Sasuke's mind was riddled with questions, even more than this morning after that dream.

Sasuke looked down from the tree he was sitting in, then up, to see that the sun was already setting.

It had been a while since he had first started to question his feelings for the dumb blonde ninja. But this was The Uchiha Sasuke, and there was no way that The Uchiha Sasuke, number one konoha rookie ninja, was interested in that dunce Naruto. Not only was he stupid, loud, and slow, he was also a guy.

So Sasuke decided it was just hormones, or something like that, after all he was nearing that age. So he pushed the unwanted thoughts out of his head and jumped, landing gracefully, without effort, on his two feet, and started walking.

"Naruto had just been drowning, he was just mumbling nonsense, he probably meant to say Sakura" Sasuke decided.

He went back to see that everyone had already left, it was already getting dark and Kakakashi-sensei had said that he had plans that afternoon.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sasuke turned quickly, his hand instinctively reaching into the pouch, grabbing a kunai.

"Shit man, calm down!" Naruto jumped.

Sasuke lowered his arm, and put the weapon away.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me like that..." Sasuke muttered, ashamed that he hadn't heard him.

"I didn't sneak up on you, I was standing here this whole time, you really are loosing your touch!" Naruto laughed.

Maybe Sasuke was, after all, how could anyone not notice someone standing in the middle of the forest in bright fucking orange? Sasuke frowned, then turned away and started walking back to town. Naruto followed him, with a very determined look on his face.

"Is there something you want, Dobe?"

"Crap! How hard can you make it just to say thank you!"

Sasuke looked up, surprised.

"Thank you for what…?" Sasuke smirked; he wanted to hear him say it.

"For saving my life and all that crap, I doubt anyone else would have…"

"Well I suppose your welcome, dobe, but next time try to choke on something other than an old anpan bun, it made your mouth taste weird."

His smirk widened, Naruto's face turned crimson. Sasuke felt a slight flush on his face as well; he looked down, covering it in the shadow of his long black hair.

"Yeah right, like that's ever gunna happen again!" Naruto shouted, before turning in the opposite direction, and storming off.

"Hey dead last, the village is THAT way."

Naruto muttered something under his breath before turning around, and walking quickly ahead of Sasuke.

'_There is no way I have feelings for HIM'_ Sasuke thought to himself. But still, he couldn't help but admit the smaller ninja did look kinda cute when he was angry.

When Sasuke got home, he just went straight to bed. He had tired himself out from thinking so much about that idiot. He snuggled under the sheets, and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes he was asleep.

-"Art of the doppelganger? You really are fucked up, Sasuke."

"You're the one who likes it" Sasuke smiled down at him.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke slowly started removing his clothing, and then bent him down.

"You'll be gentle this time…r-right Sasuke-kun?" Naruto's voice quivered as Sasuke slid his second finger into him, getting him ready.

The other Sasuke got ready, placing himself in front of the blonde's mouth.

At the same time, both Sasukes shoved themselves into Naruto.

"I...ow...I …ooah... I l-love you S-S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke's breath hitched, Naruto moaned and then Choked.

This had to be dream, Naruto loved him, and he liked it.-

Sasuke awoke with a start to find it was early. He had a few more hours to go before he had to meet with the others.

"I bet the dobes still fast asleep." Sasuke smirked, then raised himself out of the bed, looked down and sighed.

"Shit, not again."

He got out of bed and folded up the dirty sheets.

"This is really becoming a problem…" he frowned. "Stupid Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know it!

"Why, Naruto-chan, you seem to be bleeding…"

Sasuke smiles down at him, and starts licking to blood off his chest. They had been training, and Naruto had gotten cut by one of Kakashi-Sensai's kunai.

Sasuke's tongue moves its way up the blonde's scarred chest, just above one of Naruto's little pink nipples. Then Sasuke bites in.

"Ahhhh" Naruto winces, and throws his head back. "You fucking sadist."

The Uchiha smirks, and plants a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips, and then bites in again.

"Masochist" he laughs.

Sasuke lifts his uke's legs up, and places himself in front of Naruto's opening.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…. Aren't you gunna….. You know… first?"

"No" Sasuke simply replies before thrusting himself in, Naruto throws his head back, "Owwwww!"

"Shut up Dobe" Sasuke smiles, wrapping his hand around Naruto, so that he can cum as well, "You know you like it when it hurts."

A few minutes pass, and Kami-sama, is Sasuke good with his hands! Naruto moans, finishing, and seconds later, so does Sasuke.

"I love you, dobe." He whispers as he wraps his arms around Naruto.

Sasuke loves Naruto, and is rough too. This is just too good to be true.

BAMM!

Naruto's eyes fly open, and he finds himself on the floor. He coughs, and try's to stand, his body feels weaker than usual.

"Kuso" he curses under his breath, he reaches his arm out, his fingers touch something moist on his bed sheets.

"What the-UGGGH!"

He wipes his hand on his orange boxers, stands, and bundles up the sheets.

"I'll have to clean those AGAIN once I get back from training.." he turns to see his alarm clock smashed to pieces on the floor, he looks out his window to see that it is already bright outside.

"SHIT! NOT AGAIN!"

He rips his shorts off, jumps into the shower; jumps back out, throws on some clothes, and again becomes that orange streak.

When he gets to bridge, he sees Sasuke, standing alone, as usual looking very pissed off.

"Where's …every…one… else…?" Naruto asks between breaths.

Sasuke stares down at his feet, his cheeks slightly red, as he answers "Remember, we don't have training today…?"

Naruto blushes, feeling dumb, then grins "So then what are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"I just felt like taking a walk…"

"Nuh-uh, you forgot didn't you?"

Sasuke glares at him, then looks back down "So did you, idiot."

"Ha ha ha, you really are loosing your touch and-HEY! I'm not an idiot!"

"I suppose I'll just go back home and… hey, are you sick or something?"

Naruto looks up, his face feeling warm, he sways a little then smirks "why, are you worried about me?"

Sasuke laughs, then touches his head "No, I just don't want you dying while I'm around. Your head is very warm…"

"I'm fine!" Naruto blushes, and swats the dark haired ninja's hand away; he notices the slight hurt look in his onyx eyes. "I'm fine, really…"

"Like I care." Sasuke turns away, and starts walking home.

"..N..No….don't leavee…Sasuke…"

BAMM!

Naruto falls to the floor, Sasuke turns and runs over to him. The Uchiha's beautiful eyes are full of worry.

"Don't leave…me…sasuke…" Naruto mutters to himself, out loud, in his daze.

And then everything goes black.

Naruto wakes up to find himself wrapped in a thin, but strong, pair of pale arms. He feels someone gently breathing on his neck; he turns to find himself face to face with Sasuke.

'HOLEY SHIT!' Naruto mentally screams 'I have to be dreaming!'

Naruto looks around, none of this seems familiar. He's in a bed, in a white room; it smells like floor cleaner and death.

"You're in a hospital bed."

"Huh?" Naruto looks up to see that Sasuke was now awake. "Sorry, I fell asleep…"

"Its okay….I …urm…" Naruto blushes "Thank you for...uh…saving me again..."

Sasuke smiles, a true, kind, genuine smile. He leans over to Naruto, and plants a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you, Naruto…"

Naruto's eyes open wide "I knew it was too good to be true!" He try's to lift himself off the bed, but feels something holding him down. Something like a pair of thin but strong arms.

"SASUKE!"

"I...I love you….Naruto…" Sasuke's grip on Naruto's stomach tightens; he buries his head further into his chest.

Naruto slaps himself.

"OWW!" he looks down at the beautiful sleeping ninja holding him tightly.

"Then…I guess this isn't a dream…"


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Robin: Thank you so much for the reviews! Thank you silver fox aka vash, Red Asatari, acegirl195, and writehanded! I 333 all of you! Oh, nikko-akuma, heres that IruKakashi pairing you were wondering about. And writehanded, I'm trying to break up my paragraphs, so your eyes wont bleed. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Jesus! Everyone knows what I'm going to say! Of corse I don't own it, If I did, the greak Kishimoto-san would be suicidal, they wouldn't be airing it on cartoon network, and it would be one big gay fest!

"S-S-Sasuke…? What are you doing…?"

The adorable blonde ninja looks up at him, with moist eyes; he tugs at the ropes holding him down, then gives up. "Sasuke-kun, I, I can't get out!"

"Of course you cant, Naruto-Chan, unlike you, I paid attention when we learned how to bind people in Iruka-Sensai's class." Naruto blushes and looks away, then he looks back up at Sasuke, his cerulean eyes shimmering. "W-What are you going to do…?" He stammers.

"Whatever you want me to do." Sasuke smirks.

"Well then…uh… let me out." Sasuke's smile grows wider.

"I said whatever you WANT me to do, not whatever you tell me to do." he replies.

Naruto's blush grows as Sasuke kisses and licks his way down his chest, lower and lower and then "Oooh, Sasuke..!" "Is this what you want?" the dark haired ninja litterly growls in his ear. Naruto nods.

Sasuke continues for a few minutes, then stops. "S...S...Sasuke-kun..." Naruto whines between heavy breaths "w...why did you... s...stop?"

Sasuke looks down at him, still smirking; he kisses Naruto tenderly on the lips, then whispers in a low husky voice "So I could do this." At those words Sasuke thrusts himself into Naruto.

A few minutes later, as Sasuke draws close, he uses his hand to finish Naruto off.

"I...I love you..." Naruto moans, as they cum at almost the same time. Sasuke slides out of his lover, and kisses the back of his neck. "I love you too."

Naruto loves Sasuke, and likes bondage too. This was way too good to be true.

Sasuke wakes up to find Naruto staring down at him. Sasuke jumps and BAM! He falls and hits a cold tile floor. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto's face is slightly pink, Sasuke helps himself off the floor and answers curtly "Yeah, I'm fine, you're the sick one, Dobe." He presses the back of his hand to the other boy's forehead, then frowns. "You don't have a fever anymore, so why is your face so red?" Naruto's blush deepens.

Then an awkward silence sets in. Sasuke realizes how close they are sitting, and inches away a little. Naruto's eyes remain glued on him, the dark haired boy coughs nervously. Both there faces acquire a deeper shade than usual.

"You didn't have to stay, you know." Naruto finally turns from him, and looks down at the floor. Sasuke sighs, and looks down as well "I guess you don't want me here.." he mutters to himself. Naruto looks up "what did you say?"

"Uh..nothing…" Sasuke stands, and makes his way to the door. "I suppose I'll be going now…" He looked down, for some reason he feels disappointed that the dobe didn't want him there 'Its just hormones, Sasuke, Ignore them. Remember, guys like you don't fall for guys like him. Well, you just don't fall for guys at all!'

"Then what about Itachi…?" he mutters, then mentally kicks himself. 'Hormones, Sasuke, just hormones. And THAT never happened!'

"Sasuke…? Are you alright…?" He blushes, realizing he had just been arguing with himself, in front of someone this time. Cool, calm Sasuke was loosing it in front of someone else, Naruto of all people.

"Yeah, Dobe, I'm fine.." He opens the door, Naruto leaps from the bed and slams it shut. "Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto grabs him by the shoulders and jerks his body around. Sasuke nearly has a heart attack from this sudden contact, and almost keels over after what happens next.

Naruto pulls him into a tight embrace "I lo-I mean…" Naruto meets Sasuke's eyes and leaps back, blushing. "I…uh.. thanks for.. uh.. saving me again." Sasuke cant help but smile, just a little "No problem, I guess." "I..uh.. I HAVE TO GO TO BATHROOM!"

Naruto, the great orange streak, runs out of there as fast as possible, leaving Sasuke, again very confused. "What the hell…" Sasuke watches the blonde make his way down the hall, he blushes, then turns in the opposite direction, to leave the hospital.

"Well…that really helped…" Sasuke mutters, trying to regain his normal, emotionless façade. Still, he leaves the hospital with a slightly darker pigment on his cheeks.

He makes his way back to the bridge, where he sits for a while, staring at the sunset, and trying to collect his thoughts. "Gods, what's wrong with me.." He leans over to gaze into the calm, clear river. His mind finally finds some peace, until the silence is broken by a very familiar voice.

"So how'd you like the diner, Iruka?" "I.e., It was great, Kakashi…" his ex-teacher stammers, sounding a bit like Naruto did in Sasuke's dream. Sasuke mentally beats the shit out of himself, then climbs into a tree, closer to where the voices are coming from.

'What's Kakashi doing taking a Stoll in the forest? So this is more important than our training!'

The two older men finally make there way into his view. "Kakashi, Not here!" the shorter ninja swats the other away. Kakashi mearly smiles, then pushes him up against the tree, kissing him deeply on the lips. Iruka blushes, then pulls away "wait, were almost at my apartment…"

Kakashi looks up into the tree, directly at Sasuke, and winks. Sasuke's face turns crimson, as he watches his two sensei walk away.

"So there… well, that's unexpected…" The deep kiss the two men shared replays in his mind, and then Naruto's face appears. Then he remembers his dream, and his normally snow white face turns an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Fucking Naruto!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: That's for all the nice comments on chapter 4! Thank you Sasuke2006, ShadowKitsune67, wulfie-squeeker, and Animefan211! You guys totally rock! (and heck yeah, he wants to!)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfict! I'd working on the latest chapter of the comic titled: Sasuke and Naruto: Round two! (and no, there not boxing XD)

Naruto walks out of the bathroom stall clutching his stomache. "Kami-sama, this is worse than that time with the Haruno girl…"

He washes his hands, and then stares into the mirror. He makes a few faces, then frowns at what he sees staring back at him. He runs his fingers over the wisker-like scars on his cheeks, and then loses himself in thought.

"How long has it been…since I've felt this way…?"

He needs to think outloud, it makes it easier to sort through things. He locks the restroom door and sits in the corner under the sink.

"Gods, this is so fucked up! I mean, why couldn't it be Sakura, I mean, I really tried. Sure her forheads cute and all but, I mean, she just isn't him…"

Naruto sighs, then stands up, he makes his way back to the large mirror. He faces himself again, all too disappointed at what he sees. He plasters on one of his care-free smiles, then frows again, remembering his last dream, remembering Sasuke. "Your sick, you know that?"

"I cant belive I almost told him, I mean… what would he think! Wait! Since when the hell did I care about what other people think!"

Naruto returns to his old determined self.

"So, yeah, I love him. And I don't fucking care what anyone thinks, not evan that bastard himself. You know what, I'll make him mine! Just you see! Im Uzimaki Naruto, the next Hokage for shits sake, this will be a peace of cake!"

He grins, and walks out the door, receiving a few curses and smacks from the other male patients who were waiting to use the restroom. "That fucking Uzimaki kid.." one of them growls. Naruto flicks him off and keeps walking, hes on a mission now! Objective: The Uchiha Sasuke!

Naruto, after leaving the hospital, looks around. His determined grin suddenly drops as he realizes he has absolutely no idea where the Uchiha would be. He runs around franticly throughout town, stopping only for ramen, until he's searched everywhere he can think of. Then he remembers the one place he didn't search, the forest.

"Why would Sasuke be there?" He shrugs, turning in the opposite direction, on the way to there teams nearly-daily meeting place.

"Hey Naruto!" The farmiliar voice of there absent teacher calls out. The blonde turns to see Kakashi, along with his favorite old teacher Iruka. Kakashi snakes his arm around the flusterd teacher, who intern shoves him a little, waveing to Naruto, and then whispering something to the scarcrow about being "discreat". Naruto lifts an eyebrow at this, but continues walking.

When he reaches the forest, he focuses back to the matter at hand. "So, I'm just going to go up to that asshole, look him straight in the eyes and say," Sasuke, I-HEY!"

Naruto is cut off when he walks right into the said person and falls to the floor. The Uchiha glares down at him for the second, then smirks.

"Why don't you watch where your going, dead last?"

"Well…why don't you watch where your standing, boy wonder!"

"Oh, good job, Naruto, like you havnt already used that one a hundred times." Sasuke laughs, and extends a hand to the fox boy, who takes it hesitantly.

"So then, what were you going to tell me?" Naruto, blushes, and looks down at his feet. He starts stammering and then he realizes what hes doing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU AFRAID! HAH, UZIMAKI NARUTO FEARS NOTHING!" he shouts to himself, gathering up his courage.

Its Sasuke's turn to lift an eyebrow, but he says nothing. He just watches the other boy with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"SASUKE!" The blonde is finally ready, his mission will successful! "I know you hate me, but, well, FUCK YOU, I don't give a freaking crap, and you know why because I lo-SHIT."

This time he's cut off by a certain pink haired girl screaming "SAAASSSUUUKKKEEE-KUUUNNN!", dropping several grocery bags, and running twords them.

"Hi Sasuke!" She drools, while clutching his arm, then she notices Naruto and shoots him an evil glare.

Sasuke Ignores her. "So, you were saying, dobe…"

"I, er, l-l- left something at the hospital… so yeah, um, I gotta go…" Naruto's head drops as he walks away. 'Fuck it' he thinks to himself 'its not like I have any chance against HER.' He starts walking, but is stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"Continue." Sasuke growls.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: almost…done….

Disclaimer: I wish!

"Continue." Sasuke growls at Naruto.

Sure, he knows what the dobes going to say, I mean, no one could be more transparent! But Sasuke wants to hear him say it.

He looks down to see that damn Haruno girl staring up at him with glowing green eyes. He glares at her, annoyed, he's not in the mood for interupitons, especially not from HER, at the moment. Well, he never really is.

"Leave, Sakura." He glares at her again. The girl makes a little winey noise as she releases his arm, her face turns red and her eyes drop. "Oh, okay." She starts walking, then sadly glances back. "Bye Sasuke, bye…..naruto…"

Sasuke's eyes never leave the blonde, who shifts a little, nervously. He trys to change the subject.

"Gods, Sasuke, you don't have to be so mean to her all the time…"

"Its not like you wanted her here either."

"Well, not really" he admits "She can be kinda annoying, but she is a nice girl…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow again. 'Sakura? A nice girl. Riiiiggght. After the way she treats him?'

He looks at Naruto and smiles slightly. 'He really is too kind…'

"So then, what exactly were you going to tell me?"

"I already told you, I…er… left something at the hospital…"

Sasuke looks Naruto straight in the eyes, Naruto looks away, suddenly finding his sandles very interesting.

"Liar, gods, your so obvious."

"Goddamnitt! Your such an ass!" Naruto screams at his face.

'Great, now hes angry… he is kinda cute when he's angry…' Sasuke lets that thought slip.

"Look, you dick, I'm going back to the hospital to get my…er…pen, so BYE!" Naruto turns again, and starts stomping away. Sasuke, on impulse, grabs him by the sides and jerks him around to face him.

Naruto just stands there, staring at him. His wide cerulean eyes staring straight into Sasuke's cold onyx one. A blush has made itself known on his tanned cheeks, and his rosey pink lips part themselves, like they want to speek, but are unable to form the words.

Sasuke finds himself drawn into the boy, and leans in closer.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto stammers, trying to find his normal determinded face, but failing misirubly.

Sasuke smirks, loving the feeling of being so close to Naruto, and so… in control.

"I'm geting ready to kiss you." He replys, his smile widening as he sees Naruto's blush growing.

"I guess this makes you the uke." He laughs as he leans in for the kill.

That sets Naruto off, and he's his old self again. Sasuke's number one rival, in EVERYTHING, evan this.

"Not if I kiss you first, SasUKE!"

Naruto pounces on him, and the two fall to the ground, Naruto on top. Then his lips find Sasukes, and he's out of contol, its like his whole life has been building up to this moment.

Sasuke kisses back ferociously his fingers tangling themselves in blonde hair, his tounge licking Naruto's lips, begging for entrance. Naruto opens his mouth, and now Sasuke's tounge is licking his, battling for dominance. Somehow Sasuke wins, without breaking the kiss he flips Naruto over, and now, yet again, hes in control.

Naruto tastes just like he imagined he would. Finally, he pulls away, ending the kiss, and the two boys just sit there, gasping for breath.

"I love you, Sasuke…" Naruto whispers, the words almost go unheard.

Sasuke smirks "I thought so…"

Naruto looks up, blushing "…thought what?"

"You taste like ramen."

"Oh…" his face turns crimson.

"Its better than last time…"

"fuck you!"

"If you insist…"

"Grrrr!"


	7. Chapter 7

Robin: Okay, well, this is probably the second to last chapter. Yeah, its like 3 am, I'm tired. Forgive me. Oh, and thank you all for reading it. I promise I'll do better next time.

Disclaimer: If you see this happening on the show, then either I finally own it, or kishimoto-san is being blackmailed by a bunch of fan girls. If not, then yeah, you know the drill.

Naruto sits in front of his window, staring out at the stars, thinking about what had happened that day.

"So… we kissed, and I told him I love him…but he didn't say it back, he just sort of laughed it off and walked me back home…"

Naruto's eyes search out the full moon, in all its pale beauty and radiance, reminding him of Sasuke's skin. Sasuke, one of the only people who saw him as a human being. His fingers trace his lips where Sasuke's had been only an hour earlier, he sighs heavily.

"Sasuke… how do you really feel about me?"

Unknown to Naruto, on the other side of the village, was another ninja, still awake and even more confused.

Sasuke sits in front of his window, staring out at the stars, thinking about what had happened that day.

"So… we kissed, and he told me he loved me. I knew that, but… just how do I feel about him?"

Sasuke's eyes search out the full moon, so cold and lonely, the way he's felt since Itachi's betrayl. Since then, all hes had are those feelings, that and his dreams. The only time he didn't so feel empty was when he was with Naruto.

Sasuke touches his lips, where Naruto's had been only an hour earlier, he sighs heavily.

"I guess I really do love him…"

Sasuke stands then, and runs out the door, out of his house and into the night. Minutes pass and now he finds himself at his destination.

Naruto looks up from his thoughts after hearing sounds coming from outside his door.

"Who's there?" He gets up and opens it.

"Its me" Sasuke smiles slightly, looking down at the smaller ninja. Naruto blushes and shows him in. Sasuke sits down on his couch and looks around.

The place is messy, old and dirty. The paint is chipping off the walls, and there are cracks in the cealing. Scattered, all over the floor, are ninjutsu books and scrolls, showing how serious Naruto really was.

"Was there something you wanted?" The said blonde breaks his train of thought. Sasuke looks up at him, Naruto looks away.

'This is going to be difficult. But remember, you are the Uchiha Sasuke, you can do this.'

"Naruto…?"

"yeah…?"

"I love you too."

Naruto, upon hearing this, turns bright red, grabs Sasuke tightly be the shoulders and practically screams in his face "REALLY!"

Sasuke winces and looks down. "Yeah, really. Now quiet down, your going to give me a headache."

"Oh sorry I-WAIT! Just because I love you dosnt mean you can tell me what to do!"

"Naruto, shut up."

"Make me!"

"okay." Sasuke stands up and shoves Naruto up against the wall and kisses him. The blonde shuts up. Sasuke pulled away causing Naruto to make a slight wimpering noise.

"Heh, you really are the uke." He smirks.

"Shut up!" Naruto blushes.

"Wheres the bedroom?" The dark haired ninja practically purrs in his ear. That gets him quiet, he simply turns redder and points.

Sasuke grabs him by the hand and drags him into the room, shoving him onto the bed. Naruto trys to get up saying something about it being "too soon", but Sasuke mearly shoves him down harder, and kisses him again.

Naruto dosnt stand a chance. He weakens as Sasuke kisses his lips, his neck, his shoulder, then pulls his shirt off, kissing him evan lower.

"S-S-Sasuke….what.. are… you ….doing?" He asks between heavy breaths.

"You." He replies simply, then moves on to unbuttoning his pants.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin:OKAY! Sorry, this is the second to last! Don't worry, I'll post the last one really soon!

Oh, and thank you so much for the wonderful comments! Thank you Sir Elliot, kingdomheartsdiscobeat, swtTomO-chan93, TangoOFDOOM, FMA-lover16, Tokyo-Rose2006, and -XSasukeUchihaX-.(Along with everyone else who I already thanked!)

Disclaimer: go back and read the one for chapter 7!

Sasuke plants kisses all the way down Naruto's sun kissed chest, he pauses to remove his own shirt, then goes back to what he was doing.

He licks a line from Naruto's belly button to the end of the exposed skin; naruto shivers a little, then whimpers when Sasuke stops.

Naruto hears a snap, and then a zipping sound, and he looks down to see his pants around his ankles, Sasuke tugs harder, then throws them to the floor, he starts to remove Naruto's orange fox print boxers.

"S-S-Saasuuke, wh-what are you do-doing…?" his voice trembles a little, Sasuke looks him straight in the eyes and smiles. "I love you, Naruto." And with that, Sasuke wins.

He removes the blonde's underwear, then continues to remove his own pants.

Naruto looks up, his cerulean eyes wide open, and his face a deep shade of pink. He stares at the beautiful dark haired ninja in awe as he slips off his underwear, then looks up at him and smiles.

"What are you looking at?"

"…you."

Naruto only has seconds to take it all in, his glowing pale skin, his thin frame, his huge, hard-"Ah…ahhhh…S-Sasuke-ku-kun….!"

Sasuke's tongue has somehow found its way back to the area it was previously licking, but without the restrictions of Naruto's pants, it keeps going. Sasuke's hand wraps around Naruto's now almost fully erect cock; he licks his head, then shoves the whole thing in his mouth.

"God...this…is…so...much….better…than…that…dream…"

Sasuke pauses, looks up at the boy, and smirks. "What dream?"

At those words, Naruto blushes deeper, and pushes Sasuke's head back down. He receives no objections; Sasuke just continues sucking him off.

Then he stops.

"Nee, Saassuuke-kun, whyy did you stop?" he whines. The said ninja just smiles, and without a word, grabs Naruto by the waist and flips him over.

"Get on your hands and knees." He growls.

"Wh-What!"

"Pleeeaassee, my little kitsune?" he whispers in his lover's ear.

Naruto turns even redder and obeys. Sasuke grabs his pants off the floor and pulls something out of the pocket. Just before Naruto can object he feels something wet and slippery make its way into his ass.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Sasuke slips his finger out and grabs the small tube, shows it to Naruto, then shoves his finger back in. After a while he moves on to two, then with the third one, he knows Naruto is ready.

He raises himself up, placing his thick, hard cock just before Naruto's opening, and grabs him by the waist.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto pauses, thinks about it, and then nods slowly.

With that, Sasuke thrusts himself into the smaller ninja, and fucks him.

Naruto at first greets this with "Oww, oh! Ah, Sasuke!" then "Ohh… ohhh…ahh…S-S-Saassuuukee…"

Sasuke wraps his hand around Naruto's dick, so they can both cum, with every thrust his hand moves, and now Naruto is moaning loudly.

There are tears in the blonde's eyes, and he's clawing at the sheets. "Don't…s-stop…" he pants out; Sasuke answers this by going even harder.

Naruto comes, and then so does Sasuke, who pulls himself out slowly.

The two lie next to each other, gasping for breath, Sasuke looks over at him and smiles.

"I love you, Naruto-chan."

"I love you, Sasuke."

RIINNG RIIIINGGG RINNNG!

Naruto's new alarm clock goes off.

Then Naruto wakes up.

"God, that was some dream…." He mumbles sleepily, then raises himself up, so he can get out of bed.

His hand touches something sticky; Naruto only meets this with a sigh.

"I guess I'll have to wash the sheets again…"

He hears a knocking sound, and gets up. "I wonder who it could be…"

In his tired daze he grabs a pair of pants from the floor, walks to the door, and opens it.

No ones there.

Naruto turns around, to head back to bed.

"Just what do you think your doing, wearing my pants…?"


	9. Chapter 9

Robin:So this is it. Yeah, I know its really short, Its just to tie things up, really.

Thank you all for reading it, and for your awesome reviews humbly bows!

I promise I will do better next time!

Disclaimer: Meow. (translated: I don't own Naruto, damnitt!)

"Just what do you think your doing, wearing my pants….?"

Naruto looks up to see Sasuke.

The Uchiha Sasuke, holding a kitchen knife.

The Uchiha Sasuke, holding a kitchen knife in nothing but his underwear.

'Shit, he's finally lost it!' Naruto panics 'I have to get out of here, he's going to kill me, and why is he in his undies!'

Naruto looks up to see Sasuke's eyebrow rise.

"What's with you, not a morning person I take it?"

"Uh...yeah…. I love mornings…." Naruto laughs nervously, his hand instinctively reaching out, grabbing the door handle. "So uh, Sasuke, what exactly are you doing here…?"

"What am I doing here? Well, normally, when you love someone, and you guys fuck, you usually don't mind them staying a bit after."

"What the hell are you talking about! Normally when you l-WAIT! WHAT!"

"I said, normally when you love someone and you guys fuck…"

"F-F-FUCK! What the-OH MY GOD! THAT WASN'T A DREAM!"

Sasuke smirks, and walks closer to Naruto, then whispers in his ear "Why, was it that amazing…?"

Naruto's face turns bright red. He doesn't know what to say. So, the had sex. They had sex. 'OH MY FUCKING GOD! WE HAD SEX!' He mentally screams. 'So, we had sex, and he loves me…'

A small smile appears on the blondes face; the other ninja leans in and plants a tender kiss on his lips.

Naruto looks down at his feet, not sure what to do next. He had never been happier in his life, but, now what?

"So what do we do now…?"

"We eat breakfast, of course."

"Breakfast… where are we going to get breakfast…"

"It's waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Well that explains the kitchen knife!" Naruto sighs. "I was getting really worried, I thought you had gone crazy, I mean, you were standing in my house, holding a knife in your underwear and...heh heh." Naruto snickers.

Sasuke shoots him his famous Death Glare.

"What are you laughing at, Dobe?"

"The Uchiha Sasuke wears tighty whiteys." He giggles, pointing.

"Well then, maybe I should just take them off…" Sasuke slides a hand under the elastic; Naruto's face turns crimson again.

"N-No!" He stammers "D-don't do th-that!"

"Why not?"

"Because then I'll never be able to eat breakfast!"

This time Naruto wins, for now.

They take a seat at the table; Sasuke makes a crack about the blonde's orange fox print boxers. Naruto, in turn, throws an egg at him.

"Why you little…." He growls.

The blonde just smirks. "You can't call me little anymore…"

Now it's the Uchiha's turn to blush.

"Dobe…"

"I bet I can eat more than you can!"

"You're on dead last!"

"Ha ha, I-ACK!"

"Don't choke, stupid!"

…

So in the end, besides the making out, and the sex, nothing really changed.


End file.
